Der Langrisser: Side Imperial
by Spiritblade
Summary: And so, with one word, a choice is made and destiny takes a path not taken.
1. Chapter 1

_**Der Langrisser: Side Imperial**_

_**Written by Spiritblade**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Der Langrisser belongs to Masna. Special thanks to the people who have spent over five years translating it; had it not been for you guys and girls, I would never have understood the storyline and would have not been inspired to write these stories. This story comprises of multiple one-shots, each from the eyes of the characters from the game, and is set on the Imperial path.

Now, the only thing I have done is take some very small liberties with the story. Names of cities and commanders not seen in the game are mine.

Let us begin, then.

Let me see if I can hold your soul long enough, and entrance you with characters that are as human and as fallible as you and I.

**X X X X X X**

_**Chapter 1: Parting of ways**_

_**Riana's POV**_

I could not understand. Why did he leave? Why did he accept Leon's offer to join the Empire? Did he understand how much he had hurt us by turning his back on us? Does he understand that peace will not come by the methods in which the Reygard Empire is utilizing? Or did he? I saw the look on his face. It was the look of a man sick of war; it was the look of a man who had seen too much blood, death and pain – and who wanted to see it end. Hein told me that Erwin had fought for years long before they had met; like Rohga, he had been a wandering mercenary.

The Hein I knew from my childhood was a trouble-maker of the first degree. Rare were the days when he never got into trouble. I remember the days when the village girls would come after him, waving their fists and promising every manner of pain for his pranks. I remembered the boys bullying and teasing him, saying that he would be better off staying indoors with the girls. But, the Hein that came back to my hometown of Silver Vale was not the same one I remembered. He had changed. He was still that trouble-maker I knew underneath it all but that haunted gaze that sometimes came over his cheerful face told me that much of him was buried in a battlefield somewhere. His innocence had been blasted away in the crucible of war.

In the place of the childhood friend I knew, was a person whose transformation would have startled all those who had known him. When Erwin chose to join Leon, Hein followed him, to honor the debt he owed him. But, what perplexed me the most was Erwin. I remembered the day he and his small company of soldiers had come to the town, thankful for the peace that they found there. It did not take long for Erwin to earn the affections of a good number of the girls and children in Silver Vale. Kind and gentle, intelligent and wise, he was a rare animal in a war-torn world where strength and ruthlessness were virtues more lauded than compassion and wisdom. His soldiers, comprising of men and women, would train with him nightly after they returned from working in the fields and forges. That peace ended when soldiers of the Reygard Empire came for me, for reasons I was unaware of.

The town would have turned into a battlefield, had the Reygard division's leader, the same person who voiced his offer to Erwin four months later to join the Empire, forbade their harming the innocent. But, regardless, to defend me, Erwin turned the streets into a killing ground. That, I think, was the beginning. The thought of someone who would give his life to defend me, a near-total stranger, shocked me. Heroes were few and far between in this age of war, but one stood before me. And he pledged his life to defend me. A pledge he broke when he joined the Empire.

Keith told me that Leon, commander of the Reygard Empire's elite Blue Dragon Army, was – is – a good man. A man of honor, devoted to his Emperor and his people, and whom his enemies revered even though they stood on opposite sides of the field. He and Erwin were not so different, Keith added. Their hopes, their conviction and their willingness to pay a high price so that a hundred generations would live free and in peace are the same things that the Descendants of Light were fighting for. But whereas the Descendants of Light fought to unite the continent with hope and faith as weapons, the Empire did so by force and diplomacy. The fact that they ruled a large swathe of the continent was testament to the competence of its military commanders and its ambassadors. And now, with Erwin, Hein and Rohga joining them, Kalxath and those countries who opposed the Empire were in more dire straits than before. Erwin had proven himself an able strategist and fighter, a lethal combination on the field of battle. It was what had led to the Reygard Empire's first siege on Castle Kalxath to be broken. It was what had defeated some of their best generals and their elite troops. And above all, Erwin inspired the men and women under his command. The effect of his joining the Empire had been demoralizing to the soldiers of Kalxath; they realized that the same person who could have led them to victory over the Empire would now be their enemy.

I remembered the somber silence that had pervaded the war room in Castle Kalxath a week later as Keith told them the grim news. The skies outside the castle had been stormy and dark, as if the world knew that the days to come would be hard and bloody. Jessica had been quiet throughout the meeting, but the look in her eyes told me that she understood and accepted Erwin's decision – a decision that would make them both enemies. Lester had been the most vitriolic in his condemnation of Erwin's choice to join the Empire, but Jessica had silenced him with a hard glare. Cherie had been all but unapproachable, her temper causing even Lester to back off when he tried to cheer her up and her soldiers to keep her at an arm's length before she decked them. But, nonetheless, Cherie's control over her emotions was formidable. She directed her anger and pain into preparations for the inevitable clash with the Empire. Already, news had arrived from countries closest to the Empire that the armies of the latter were already marching on them, subjugating those that would not kneel to Imperial rule by force. The Four Heavenly Dragons, a red-haired general and his compatriots had already crushed the fortress-city of Caer MacDonald, scattering the formidable armies of the Kingdom of Dun Caras to the four winds.

The fact that a fortress-city as formidable as Caer MacDonald had fallen to the Empire in a matter of days instead of weeks had spurred every country who shared a border with the Empire to either strengthen their fortifications and armies or send ambassadors swearing fealty to the Imperial Throne. Cherie did not have much time, and she knew it. She had to unite as many kingdoms she could under the banner of Kalxath if they were to have a chance of defeating the Imperials. But, most importantly, she had to make sure that the Empire did not get their hands on the Holy Sword, Langrisser. If they did, the defeat of the anti-Imperial factions was only a matter of time. And before that happened, they had to get it first. The Imperials had already acquired the Holy Rod. Now, they needed two things – the first being Langrisser, the second being me.

"_**I will protect you, Riana."**_

His voice, so gentle and warm, echoes in my mind. It was not an empty promise. His duel with General Vargas of the Blazing Dragon Army had injured him so badly that he almost died. General Vargas withdrew when he saw Keith and Sherry bearing down on him, the last on the verge of going berserk. But Vargas had given Erwin a thumbs-up before he withdrew, _**"You are one heck of a fighter and a strategist, boy. If you decide to join the Empire, I'll welcome you with open arms. Your heart is in the right place. We're not that different boy. Think about it."**_

"_**I will protect you, Riana."**_

I closed my eyes and wrapped my arms around my body, trying to fight back the sob that threatened to spill from my lips. But, Erwin, you can't. You can't do that anymore.

"_**Even if it means risking my life…."**_

**X X X**

_**Cherie's POV**_

I read the report that my country's rangers had sent. Erwin and the Four Heavenly Dragons were on the move. Egbert, advisor to Kaiser Bernhardt and leader of the Black Dragon Sorcerers, had joined Erwin on the field of battle, bringing with him entire detachments of wizards to aid in the Empire's conquest of the continent. I was shocked when I heard that Caer MacDonald, one of the continent's most formidable city-fortresses, had fallen in a matter of days. I had expected, when I heard that report, of innocents being slaughtered, women being raped and children murdered. But, nothing of that sort happened. The Four Heavenly Dragons and Erwin kept the men and women under their command on a tight leash; to allow their warriors to run amok and commit atrocities would arouse the ire of the Kaiser and make his dream of unifying the continent all the more difficult.

I pick up another report, this one from a small ranger unit from within Reygard itself. It bespoke of Demon Tribe units amongst the Reygard Empire's armies. This perplexed me. The Demon Tribe would never ally themselves with their age-old foes. Centuries of hatred and persecution made it impossible for any member of the Demon Tribes and those of humanity to stand within the same room and not kill each other. There were rare instances, such as when we met a half-demon girl named Sonya. She had apparently been Rohga's half-sister, who had lived in the village she had led a host of monsters to destroy in retaliation for what they had done to her. But, that aside, I now had to confirm if the Demon Tribe had allied themselves with the Empire, or if this report is an isolated incident.

A flash of rage runs through me, and I sweep the papers and the goblet of wine to the floor. Damn you, Erwin…! Why? Why did you join them? What was it that the Empire could give that we, together, could not accomplish? How could you hurt Riana like that? You promised to protect her! What kind of man are you?

"Princess…? Are you alright?" a voice made me look up. Standing at the doorway was Keith and Jessica, both of whom were looking at me in concern. Keith looked unbelievably weary, and I could see bandages that swathed his powerful frame.

"Keith…? What happened?" I asked.

"That's my line, Princess. Don't worry about me. We managed to see off an Imperial advance party from our borders. Their leader pulled his force out of the area before we could surround them and demand their surrender. He brought in Griffon Knights; this guy is a Royal Guard."

"Which one…?" I asked, hoping that it was not Erwin.

"No. It's not him. The one I encountered was a guy called Shateiel; he's the first of Kaiser Bernhardt's Royal Guards and commands the Silent Dragons. The Silent Dragons are small in number, but they have quality soldiers, equipment and commanders. I made the mistake of underestimating Shateiel; it won't happen again."

I was honestly surprised. Keith was not someone who let ego get to his head. The Silent Dragon commander had somehow done the impossible. Then, Keith smiled bitterly, "That guy has never changed. Lester and I knew him from way back then. He was a great guy. I've never expected him to be in the Reygard Army…but, on hindsight, I suppose it was meant to happen."

"Keith…?"

Jessica put a hand on Keith's shoulder, "Go rest, Keith. You've had a long week."

Keith nodded, and opened the door. He paused briefly and looked at me, "Princess…we are at war. Put your head and your heart where it matters, or you won't be alive to even regret anything afterwards. I know you are in pain, but nothing can change the fact that he is now our enemy. You are the princess of Kalxath and the leader of the anti-Imperial factions. You must be strong and resolute. Don't let your feelings for Erwin cloud your judgment."

My eyes narrowed as my pride saw the retort leave my lips before my heart and head could react, "Keith, what are you implying? Are you saying that I'm in love with Erwin? A man who betrayed us and who broke a promise to the person he swore to protect? Why would I love a man like that?"

Keith smiled sadly, "Because you do, princess. We only realize how precious the things are the moment we lose them."

And then, he turned about and left the room. I slam my fist on the table, the sound thunderous in the room. Damn it. Why? Why now, of all times, do I find the man I can love, only to lose him? Why did I…? Jessica wrapped her arms around me, and whispered gently, "Let it all out, Cherie. Let it all out…"

And I did. I gave vent to a strangled cry in the other woman's breast, and let my tears and heartache flow out in a torrent. I could not cry then, in front of my soldiers. But now, here, at this very moment, I could. I was no longer the Princess of Kalxath. I was a girl who had her heart broken by a man she loved, and who betrayed her not for another woman, but for the same ideals she championed.

"_**You are one hell of a girl, Cherie. I don't know if you're brave or crazy, but your charging into that detachment of High Elves was suicidal."**_

"_**Speak for yourself, idiot! Your trying to bash Vargas – one of the Empire's top Generals – over his damn head is about the craziest thing I have seen ever since I jumped into the moat from Castle Kalxath's battlements to prove a point!"**_

"_**I take that back. You're not brave. You're crazy."**_

"_**Say that again and I'll beat you!"**_

"_**What? That you're crazy?"**_

"_**Why you…! That's it! Come here and die, Erwin!"**_

**X X X**

_**Jessica's POV**_

I look down at the girl who had fallen asleep in my lap, the silvery trail of her tears luminescent in the moonlight. She was lovely, her strength of will and determination reminding me of a friend who had passed on long ago. I know that this girl was the descendant of the child Nahmu and Ledin had, the final gift of a moment made eternal. Cherie looked so much like Nahmu, save that her hair was shorter. The cruel irony was not lost on me. Where her grandmother had loved her grandfather, their grandchildren would be separated because of their convictions.

Keith was right when he said that we cannot help who we fall in love with. I could tell that he had either seen or experienced it personally, and that the wounds caused had never healed. He had hoped that Cherie would never have to feel such agony, but his prayers had gone unanswered. I look up at the glowing, alabaster orb of the moon that hung high in the star-lit skies.

Somewhere, I knew, Erwin was crying. I could feel his heartache, even as I felt his conviction. He would fight, I knew, for a day when a new generation would not have to fight and suffer as he did. He would give his life for this. With one stroke, cut down old hatreds and lance the infected wounds, and unite a people to a single, undying dream that had been forgotten for thousands of years. Oh, the price he would pay. Dear, dear Erwin…how much pain are you able to endure to that end? It is the most cruel fate to fight your friends with the full knowledge that only one of you can walk away alive. The stakes are high enough that one's life does not matter in the grand scheme of things.

I look down at Cherie, and I smile sadly. It was not only her heart that was broken. Riana's heart, as well, had been shattered. And, as these long days go by, I know that the pain they feel will only deepen. I can only hope that they are strong enough to carry on without you, Erwin, to accomplish with faith and hope what you hope to accomplish when you lent your strength to the Kaiser of the Reygard Empire.

Only time will tell…

_**To be continued…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Der Langrisser - Side Imperial**_

_**Chapter 2: The Sky Bridge**_

_**Written by Spiritblade**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Der Langrisser belongs to Masna. Special thanks to the people who have spent over five years translating it; had it not been for you guys and girls, I would never have understood the storyline and would have not been inspired to write these stories. This story comprises of multiple one-shots, each from the eyes of the characters from the game, and is set on the Imperial path.

Now, the only thing I have done is take some very small liberties with the story. Names of cities and commanders not seen in the game are mine.

Let us begin, then.

**X X X X X X**

_**Lester's POV**_

Man, just how long was destroying this bridge going to take? By the time the siege engineers finished setting the explosives, the Imperial Army would have already arrived. The Sky Bridge that overlooked the Railem Ravine was the fastest way for the Empire to get to Baldea. As Keith had proposed, destroying it would give the Army of Light time to get the Langrisser before the Empire did. But, damn it, I am half-hoping they would turn up so I can kick that stupid bastard's ass! Even though it had been less than a month ago, the words he spoke echoed in my mind as if spoken only just yesterday.

_**"I will go with you, Leon. I want the wars to end. And if you need my strength, I give it."**_

But, why the Empire...? He could have stayed with them, if that was what he wished. The way the Empire did things just didn't sit right with him. You could not bring peace at sword-point. That would fuck up the world worse than it already was. All it would do is stir up more hate, and sow the seeds of a new war. I've seen shit like this happens so many times that it is almost a given. It's an endless cycle. Some moron believes that they can end the war, gathers an army, proclaims himself king or some such, and goes about starting the very thing they wanted to end. Many end up dead, having bitten off more than they could chew. Others, a precious few, succeed to a degree. And the very, very rare ones stand on the threshold of making it happen.

Emperor Bernhardt of Reygard is one such person. He built the entire fucking Empire in one lifetime, a monumental achievement unsurpassed in history. Even Jessica had been impressed, despite the fact that the ruler of the Empire was our enemy. There was no one in all the centuries she had been alive she had seen who could, or had, done what the Kaiser of Reygard had accomplished. Even before his sixtieth year, he brought almost a third of the nations on the continent of El Sallia under his rule. I did not need to see the reports to know that defeating the Empire would be a long and bloody affair. It also brought up a question that made me wonder if I was doing the right thing. The Empire, despite its methods, was a stable entity ruling over prosperous nations that knew peace and security where they had none before. If we toppled the Empire, could we do a better job?

Keith had asked me that question in private. Could we really do better? Can we? Many of the countries Cherie was trying to unite against the Empire had age-old rivalries and feuds. Those assholes would stab their rivals in the back if given half the chance. And even if we defeated the Empire, who's going to stop those same lords from starting the same old shit all over again? And do you know something? This kind of shit DOES NOT happen in the Empire, period. Kaiser Bernhardt had made it very, very clear the first time round that if the feudal lords who swore fealty to him gave him shit, they would find themselves on the chopping block faster than they could beg for mercy. Also, there was the question of military strength. Keith had said that the Legions of the Empire were unlike those that came before. Reygard's massive armies were well-coordinated, efficient and led by competent commanders who **earned** their stripes. They did not **buy** their ranks - something a good number of the Army of Light's military leaders have done.

Keith had come back, banged up royally when he returned from a mission to drive the Reygard Army from Kalxath territory. When he recovered enough to talk, he told me that he had met up with an old friend of his. I've known Keith for over a decade. He's a solid, good man - I know so. He was picked out of over a dozen people to be Princess Cherie's teacher. The parents of the latter knew that Keith would sooner cut out his own privates than even look at their daughter the wrong way. But really...! Keith should **have** gone for it. He needs a good girl. But, right now, that was the farthest thing from his mind. Like me, he's wondering how the world could have fucked up so fast. Erwin gone. That friend of his is now the commander of the Silent Dragon Army. Like Jessica, Keith would not tolerate anyone bad-mouthing that friend of his. The look in his eyes told me that another dumb word and he would throw me off the Castle Kalxath's battlements - wounded or not! Regardless who wins this damn war, the winner might as well be the loser.

I turn my attention back to the siege engineers who were bringing up another batch of explosives from the wagons, "Hurry up, guys. I mean it! We've got to blast this bridge before the Empire gets here!"

"We're going as fast as we can, boss," the siege engineer leader, a captain, replied, "but this bridge is way too solid. I'm gonna have to use all the explosives we have so that...oh Hell!"

The minute he said those two words, a second confirmation of my worst fears was voiced by one of my subordinates, "Boss! The Imperial Army! They're here!"

I look over my shoulder. This is going to get ugly. Even from where I stood, I could see a red-haired man in the distance, leading a band of mounted Imperial Lancers. Erwin was here. Damn it. This is no longer ugly. The shit had hit the tornado. I turn to my subordinates, "Cavalry units, form up! Pike regiments, to the left side of the bridge. Archers and cleric units to the rear. Siege Engineers, hurry the fuck up!"

"On it! Give us time, boss!"

"How much do you need?" I ask.

"Forty minutes!"

Shit, that's too long. But if the siege engineers don't do their work properly, the Sky Bridge would not go down. I had no choice. I had to buy them time. And that meant getting my hands dirty. You won't win, Erwin. I'll make sure of that. You and that crummy Empire can go to Hell, but you'll not have the chance to drag anyone else down with you! Damn it, man. How did it get so fucked up? This is beyond royal. I shake my head. No point thinking about it. I shouted instructions at the cavalry regiments.

"Cavalry, head across the bridge. Kick their asses!"

**X X X X X X**

**Leon's POV**

I had been expecting this. Demolishing the Sky Bridge was something I myself would have done, if only to gain precious time to find the Holy Sword. The roar of a Serpent told me who the leader of the Kalxathian contingent was - Lester, leader of the Army of Light's sea army. I looked at Erwin, whose eyes widened briefly upon hearing the sound. Even without me telling him, he knew the name of the person who stood on the other side of the Sky Bridge. A man he had once, all those months ago, called friend.

A man who is now his enemy. I know that no words of mine would soothe the ache in Erwin's heart. I can tell him that it was for the greater good, but he was the one who was going to pay the price for the decision he made to join us. But, I'm not going to. What is going to happen, what was and what will happen, is my doing. I have, with my offer, set him against people he had once called friend. The decades of war that had wracked El Sallia have been cruel to many. But, when I look at Erwin and his companions, I begin to understand just how painful it can be. Even a mercenary as hardened as Rohga understood what it means to turn your blade on someone who had fought by your side, who you entrusted your life to. His was a world my Kaiser had once lived in, which is why I understand Rohga's belief that only those who are strong have the right to make the world as they see fit. But, it is short-sighted. Strength alone cannot end the wars that have plagued El Sallia. His Majesty had learnt that in his days as a common soldier, long before he ever became a captain of his own company.

A man can still fight while he still has his legs under him, but the true test comes when all strength is gone and a man must attain victory through force of will alone. War, much as I hate to admit it, is necessary. For only in the crucible of conflict can the greatness of men and women be brought forth, unencumbered by the lies and facades that they put on for show. I do not doubt His Majesty's dream of a unified continent. It can be done.

His armies are now bolstered by men such as Erwin, Rohga and Hein. More are coming, and even my administrative officers are hard-pressed to deploy such men where they can serve best. The fall of Caer MacDonald and the defeat of the Kingdom of Dun Carag had resounded far and wide. Even I could barely believe it. Caer MacDonald, with its seven concentric walls armed with siege weapons and defended by sorcery and seven legions of trained soldiers fell after thirty days of heavy fighting. But, nonetheless, the fall of the Kingdom saw to it that lesser baronies and smaller nations on the borders of Reyguard choose to align themselves with the Empire. Some of those same baronies laid far from Reyguard's borders, allowing our armies a safe haven in which to rest and recuperate before returning to the theatre of war.

How long has El Sallia being wracked by war? How much longer? How many more must die before the madness ends? I want to see it end. After centuries of unceasing conflict, after seeing so much pain and death, I want it to end. I shout instructions to my soldiers, who readied their pikes as the Army of Light's cavalry units thunder down the length of the bridge, intent on riding us down.

You will not stand in the way of my Kaiser's dream, Lester. We will get to Baldea and claim the Langrisser. And when that happens, we will have the two swords, and the dream of a unified continent will be made possible. I kissed the cross-hilt of my sword, the image of children running free on the fields outside of Reyguard Castle without a care in the world, and promised the children of those children that they shall never need fear the day when they lose everything that gave their world stability and hope.

"Erwin – ready your troops! We've got to get across the bridge before Lester's Siege Engineers bring it down!" I shout, "I'll deal with the cavalry, you deal with the infantry. Rohga, Hein, support both of us!"

"On it...!" Hein yelled back. The azure-haired, slender mage was a loyal friend. When Erwin chose to join the Empire, the mage refused to side with the Army of Light even though their ideals and beliefs strongly mirrored his own. He owed Erwin his life, and would see that debt repaid even if he had to walk through all nine levels of Hell to do so. And he very well may. A loyal man and one, I admit, who has the propensity of making the females in the various regiments angry because of his antics.

There was no time to speak anymore. The Army of Light's cavalry units were coming closer. And then, one of my soldiers shouted out a warning. I looked in the direction of where he was pointing and I knew that victory today would not come easily. The sky legions of Kalxath had come, led by one of its finest generals and once Erwin's comrade-in-arms. I quickly reformed my regiment in preparation for the onslaught, ordering Hein and his elven archers behind my pikemen, and getting Rohga's soldiers and Erwin's cavalry to cover my flanks.

**X X X X X X**

_**Imelda's POV**_

Well, well. I had come expecting to save their sorry arses, but they are holding out quite well. Even though surrounded and being hit in every direction, they're still fighting back. As expected, Leon had balanced out his forces well and...wait, what's this? My lips curved into a grin. I would recognize that mop of red hair anywhere. Vargas had mentioned a red-haired brat who had crushed his army and routed his forces at the siege of Castle Kalxath. The fact that he had come back bruised and beaten from that encounter bespoke of the prowess of the one who defeated him. The survivors of his army who managed to return to friendly lines bespoke of a strategy that practically cut Vargas's army in half. Vargas's pike battalions, who had attempted to halt the brat's advance, found themselves facing the grenadiers of Kalxath's Princess and its First General (Keith was his name, if memory serves). Their leader was trampled into the ground not long after. Other divisions rushed in to stem the assault, effectively re-deploying strength that could have broken what was left of Kalxath's garrison.

It did not stop red boy's charge. He stabbed all the way right to where Vargas was and sent him packing with injuries that took him off the field for the better part of two weeks. He lost over 5000 men and women in that one attack. 5000 soldiers lost – no wonder he was raging for days afterwards and only his wife was able to calm him down and convince him that it was not his fault. How could he have expected almost 10,000 soldiers suddenly appearing behind him when he least expected it? He had expected his rearguard to hold the line – and hold it they did – but against the force arrayed against them, it was akin to trying to kill an elephant with a needle. Eliza is an amazing woman; she has more spine than an entire Legion of His Majesty's finest and a fine mind. Marry that to her gentle disposition, and I can see why Vargas worships the ground she walks on.

Oh, they saw me. I smile, and throw my fur-line cloak back with a flourish, a smirk on my lips. I know without needing to be told that I was a beautiful woman. My body is lush and strong, and the golden locks of my hair shine in the light of the sun. My mother had taught me that a woman's beauty is a potent weapon, and my father saw to it that it was not the only thing I had when I came of age. He taught me how to fight and how to lead. He taught me how to see to the care of those under my command, even as my mother taught me the finer points of sorcery.

"Commander Imelda is here! The army of the Water Dragon has come..!" one of the soldiers shout, relief and joy in his voice. Can't blame him – the kind of situation they're in is not one where the insane would want to find themselves in. The Army of Light realized they were in trouble now. Their aerial legions had seen the High Elf detachments and Dragoons I had brought with me. I was trouble of the highest degree – and they knew it.

And it was time to walk the talk. Time to see if Vargas's 'brat' was as tough and good as my colleague said he was. This should be interesting...

X X X X X

**Lester's POV**

I could not bloody, fucking believe my eyes. I mean, I knew Elwin would be trouble when he joined the Empire, but this was plain ridiculous. Keith and his boys were sent packing, and I don't wanna think about what Cherie is going to say when she hears that almost 200 of her Sky Legions have become bloody stains at the bottom of the ravine. Now, Elwin and Leon are charging straight at me, determined to skewer me on the end of their blades.

Bring it on, boys. I've fought assholes tougher than you. I shout to one of my commanders to occupy Leon. I want some 'private time' with Elwin. He moves to intercept the Reyguard Blue Dragon's general and his people. Good man. I turn my attention back to Elwin, my eyes narrowed, feeling the anger burn hot in my heart. I readied my long, hunting spear, its serrated edges gleaming cruelly in the sunlight. Let's see if you're man enough to see your convictions through. If I can beat you here and drag your sorry ass back to Kalxath, maybe that hot-head princess and Liana would stop looking so sad all the time.

And maybe we can stop Reyguard. Your taking down the Kingdom of Dun Carag has practically had many of our allies scared. If I defeat you, we'll be able to put some spine into those gutless nobles who would rather try to negotiate with the Empire than fight for their freedom. Elwin's charger rears to a halt a good thirty paces from me. He was clad in all-enclosing plate armour, the crimson plume of his helm completely at odds with the black-and-gold armour he wore. He was armed with a full-length shield adorned with the symbol of Reyguard, a bastard sword and a lance of elven make. Reyguard's newest rising star was as imposing as his reputation – and I'm gonna' make sure that it doesn't last.

"So, you think you can win, boy? I've faced down men tougher – and better – than you," I spat out and readied my hunting spear. Its long blade was triple-pronged, with its outer heads sharpened and shaped like crescent moons. Icy vapour spun around them as the enchantments welded into them came to life.

"Surrender, Lester. Please don't make me hurt you."

"That's my line, boy. And I'm man enough to take the hurt. It's the people you left behind that are hurting – and it's the looks on their faces I can't stand. Looks that you caused when you turned your back on us. Keith came here with his Sky Legion to try to capture you, hoping to drag you to Kalxath and beat some sense into you. I guess it falls to me to try. Come on, Elwin. You know what that weapon's for, right? Or are you chicken?"

I hoped that my taunts would get Elwin to lose his composure. If he did, I would get the advantage. But, to my surprise, he did not even blink. The calm regard of the person before me was completely at odds with the young hothead I met months ago who ploughed into the monstrous host led by some half-demon chick that Rouga (who was busy dispatching some of my men) had said was his half-sister. Elwin lowered the visor of his helm.

"I'm sorry, Lester. And if you live through this, tell Liana and Cherie that I'm sorry."

"Tell that to them in person, jackass!" I roar and kicked the sides of my serpent, which lunged forward. Elwin kicked his heels to his charger's flanks and thundered towards me, his lance lowered. The next thing I knew, I was sent sailing, my body crashing almost twenty feet from where my (now) impaled serpent was.

I couldn't believe it.

Elwin...defeated me? He had become this strong?

No, not yet! I'm not going to lose like this!

I tried to get up, but I could not. Several of my soldiers rushed towards me, threw me unceremoniously over a horse, and had its rider get me the hell out of there. I knew, without asking, that we had lost the battle.

Just you wait, Elwin. This isn't over yet. We'll beat you and the Empire.

_**To be continued...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Der Langrisser - Side Imperial**_

_**Chapter 3: The Blood-stained delta**_

_**Written by Spiritblade**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Der Langrisser belongs to Masna. Special thanks to the people who have spent over five years translating it; had it not been for you guys and girls, I would never have understood the storyline and would have not been inspired to write these stories. This story comprises of multiple one-shots, each from the eyes of the characters from the game, and is set on the Imperial path.

Now, the only thing I have done is take some very small liberties with the story. Names of cities and commanders not seen in the game are mine. I may seriously consider putting some scenes that will not take place in the game – but that is a bridge I will cross when I get to it.

Let us begin, then.

**X X X X X**

_**Cherie's POV**_

Princess Cherie, Crown Princess and ruler of Kalxath, descended upon the town of Azure Vale on the back of her dragon, its wings pounding powerfully as her bodyguard of recently summoned Angels took their places beside her, their gleaming swords and silver-gold armour framing their lithe, lush forms. The town of Azure Vale was a port city, built on the Azure Delta over two hundred years ago. The rich seas and fertile farmland had seen to the town's prosperity. Over seven thousand souls lived here, protected by its local lord and his army. But now, today, Cherie was not on a courtesy call. She was here to evacuate the citizens and fortify the town before Erwin and the Empire came. And she didn't have much time to do it.

Erwin's army was advancing swiftly, after having beaten Lester at the Sky Bridge. Few of the units were of the heavier variant, with the exception of those led by the Blue Dragon General, Leon. A tribe of Chaos-aligned berserkers, led by a Succubus of the Demon Tribe, had recently joined Erwin's entourage, augmenting his troops further. Cherie frowned. She knew that those who knelt before Chaos looked upon their Light-worshipping counterparts with disdain and contempt; that they viewed the Empire as worthy allies told Cherie that its Kaiser, despite being a Light-worshipper, had won their respect and admiration in the only way that mattered to them – by deed and action.

The Imperial commanders had done much to increase the reverence that the Chaos Tribes had for them and their Emperor. Cherie had seen a good majority of them leading from the front, emulating the strength and skill of their Emperor they honoured in thought and deed. The devotion and discipline of the Empire's military leaders and its soldiers made Cherie realize that, even if Erwin had stayed by her side, defeating the Empire and their Chaos allies would be difficult. And now, he – a Descendant of Light – was part of the Empire.

And Erwin's legend was growing. The fall of Caer MacDonald and the conquest of the Kingdom of Dun Carag had been the beginning. Salrath, Kurdrast, Kelfarion and Trigos were fortifying their borders in preparation of the Empire's invasion. Already, elements of the Silent Dragon Legion and the Shadow Dragon Legion, the advance guard divisions of the Empire, had clashed and fought vicious running battles with the militia and standing armies of the four duchies.

Keith had gone to the aid of Kelfarion with several thousand troops, hoping to break the back of the Imperial advance. She was cheered by the fact that Keith had sent the Imperial army into retreat. Losses had been moderate, but the fortifications at Kelfarion's frontier citadels had been strengthened. The Empire would be bled white before it could take them. That is, provided that Kalxath and its Army of Light could prevent the Empire from becoming more powerful than it already was.

And that meant that the Army of Light had to get to Baldea ahead of Erwin. They had to get to where Langrisser was sealed after the end of the Holy Sword War over a century ago. It was truly ironic. Here they were, two Descendants of Light, born from the same King who had sealed Langrisser after the end of the Holy Sword War over a century ago. Jessica had been melancholic, speaking of her grandfather's birth, after Nahmu had married Lance. The two Dragon Knights had no children, but it was clear that the latter cared for the former even as she loved his former adversary. Strange indeed were the ways of the heart, Jessica had said, for it can make men – and women – do strange things. And endure the unendurable.

Cherie dismounted from her dragon, her angelic guardians drawing awed looks from the town's populace and its soldiers. Many whispered prayers to the Goddess Lushiris upon seeing the Goddess's royal guard, and many nodded respectfully to the Princess who dared to stand up before the Imperial juggernaut. Cherie strode towards the Lord's mansion, a squad of her Angels behind her. The Lord emerged from his residence to meet her, clad in battle armour and surrounded by his retainers.

"Lord Belenous," Cherie nodded to the man, "I apologise if the appearance of my army has alarmed your people."

"It has, Princess, but I surmise that the reason you have come here is the same reason as to why I have mobilised my army," the Lord said, "We do not have much time. Bring your commanders here. My servants will bring you to my war-room, and we can go over the details on how to send the Imperial dogs scurrying."

Cherie nodded, and turned to one of her Angels, "Do as he asks. Bring my army within sight of the town."

**X X X X X X**

'_Can we win?' _Cherie wondered as she saw her troops disperse through the town. The close confines of Azure Vale would severely hinder Erwin's cavalry, and force those on foot to fight without support from their mounted brothers. The plan the Lord had suggested was a good one…but Erwin had proven that he was more than capable of turning the best plans to ruin. The cool sea winds ruffled Cherie's silver-azure hair even as the sun warmed the parts of her body unprotected by her armour or covered by her bodysuit. It reminded her of _his _touch and _his_ smile. The sea and sky reminded her of _his_ eyes and their endless horizons, _his_ goal.

An end to war – a dream the Empire wishes to use force to achieve. A future the Army of Light was struggling to make reality.

"Princess?" a voice called out. Cherie turned to see one of her subordinates walking towards her.

"What is it, Commander Tiana?"

The female Paladin's lovely face was grim, "He's here, my lady."

Cherie nodded, "I see. The people…?"

"The evacuation is almost complete, Princess, but there is no way we can get everyone out of the city before the battle begins," Tiana replied, "Should we ride out and meet them, Princess?"

"And sacrifice the advantage of terrain? No. We will fight them here where the strength of their cavalry will avail them not. And with the only point of entry close to the sea, it will allow our Serpent and Dragon Knights to smash into their flanks. We fight here, Tiana. And we will not take a backward step."

"Yes, Princess," the paladin replied.

**X X X X X X**

**Rohga's POV**

Honestly, Rohga was not surprised. He had been in enough battles to know that the best place to set an ambush was at the one place that an enemy had no choice but to go through. And true to form, Cherie had caught them when they least wanted to be caught. A good choice of terrain, too, the mercenary had to admit. The buildings and confines of the town would cause problems for cavalry. That means that he and his boys would have to do much of the work today. Good – Erwin and his needed a break, but Rohga would bet every last coin in his purse that Cherie was not going to give it to him.

And if his scouts had not been lying; Cherie had brought along three squadrons of Sky Guard and two of Kalxath's famed Sea Guard. This was going to be tricky. And more so, since he could see that the populace was in the midst of being evacuated. But, the Princess of Kalxath was no idiot. She knew Erwin drew the line at innocents being caught up in the fight – and Erwin knew that she knew, and agreed to the unspoken rule. Rohga had seen one Imperial Commander lose his head, literally, after he had defied Erwin's edict.

Rohga swore that he had never seen a sword drawn so fast and re-sheathed as he did that moment. The kid had the makings of a Master Swordsman. Given time, he could be one of the strongest in El Sallia, and Rohga would have a laugh as they beat each other silly to see who could claim the title of the strongest.

But, before that, they had to get to Langrisser before the Army of Light.

"The civilians are still evacuating, Erwin. What should we do?" Hein asked.

Imelda, the sexy and cold commander of the Water Dragon Army, sniffed disdainfully, "What a pain in the ass. I say we wipe them out as well."

"I will have none of that talk," Leon thundered, glaring at Imelda, "Killing innocents goes against the wishes of His Majesty, Commander Imelda. So unless you want to explain to him in person why you had ordered a massacre, I'd advise you to keep from harming a hair on their head."

Rohga chuckled. Leon's subtle remark was to remind the chick general what had happened to one of their own some weeks earlier. Erwin knew when to put his foot down. And damn, ever since he parted ways with the Army of Light, he was one single-minded individual. He set his eye on a single goal and was not about to be distracted. That was one thing Rohga liked about Erwin. He knew what he wanted; he knew the price tag and he knew what needed to be done – and no illusions would make the task any easier.

The mercenary wished that Erwin would take it easy from time to time. There were plenty of pretty girls in the Imperial Army (including the camp followers) he could bed down with instead of training and preparing for the next battle. It would even do him some good. And maybe, he could save Hein from being skinned alive. The last one had been yesterday night when the mage had tried peeping at the female elves; they had heard him and fired arrows at him, shrieking bloody murder. Erwin had (instead of saving his friend) proceeded to make bets with his soldiers on how many lumps the poor mage would have to tend to before they reached the town of Azure Vale. Rohga won the bet, much to Erwin's and Leon's annoyance. Good Goddess, Hein was a man watched over by the gods themselves. 40 hits and counting – those elf girls had bricks in their gloves.

"Indeed," Erwin answered, breaking Rohga out of his train of thought, "We are not here to wage war against civilians. Our fight is with the army of Azure Vale and Kalxath. We must get to Langrisser before…"

"Before we do, Erwin?" a familiar voice called out from the sky as Rohga craned his head to see the form of a massive dragon descend, bearing on its back the lovely Princess of Kalxath, "Rest assured, you won't get it. You may be a Descendant of Light, but I won't give Langrisser up to you."

Rohga heard the sound of bows being stretched, and a brief look over his shoulder told him that his ears had not lied to him. Every elf in the advance guard that Erwin had brought with him – over a three-hundred strong – had their arrows trained on Cherie.

"We shall see about that, Cherie," Erwin readied his sword, "Let's do this!"

Rohga pulled out his greatsword. Trust Erwin to get the party started. He turned to his boys and girls, "Okay, you maggots. This is what you were paid for. Get into it!"

"Damn it, boss," one of his soldiers said as he drew his sword, "No need to rush. The Kalxathians are about to welcome us with open arms."

What did he mean? Rohga turned around to see a unit of Grenadiers advancing on him with supernatural speed. The mercenary cursed under his breath. Damn mages. He hated those bastards, especially when they did something like this! An arching fireball shot overhead, exploding with earthshaking force, sending the charging enemy infantry flying in every direction. Rohga whipped around, seeing Hein give him a thumbs-up before turning his attention on the swiftly-advancing Kalxathian Sky Legion. Rohga grinned and charged towards the disoriented Kalxathian troops, his blade tearing through several of them in one mighty stroke and sending the rest flying as the shockwave of his Earthshaker sword-technique was unleashed.

**X X X X X**

**Erwin's POV**

Cherie had retreated briefly, to rally her troops, forcing the Lord of Azure Vale and his bodyguard to stand against alone against the advance. This they would do, Erwin saw, to buy Cherie the time she needed to mount a counterattack. The Lord of Azure Vale, Belenous, and his bodyguard were clad in plate armour and armed with weapons ranging from swords to halberds. The bodies of over four dozen Reyguard soldiers littered the ground before them. Erwin nudged his charger forward, stopping only when he was several feet away from the closest bodyguard. The man took several steps back, his great-sword held at the ready, as his companions moved forward to aid him.

"So," Lord Belenous spoke, "you are Erwin, the Imperial General who conquered the fortress-city of Caer MacDonald and brought the entire kingdom of Dun Carag under the rule of the Empire. And this was done in less than sixty days. It is truly a magnificent accomplishment for a man who has yet to see his thirtieth summer. I have heard stories about you, general, and I am glad to see that the ones that depict you as a demon are untrue."

"I do not care what others say about me, Lord Belenous. I only care that the long wars that have plagued El Sallia for over a century come to an end. I only care that the children born then can live without fear of losing their homes and their loved ones," Erwin replied, raising his bloody sword, "Please, Lord Belenous, surrender. You cannot win this battle. Your army has been crushed and your allies are close to being routed. Do not give me a reason to kill you."

"And what's stopping you, general?" Lord Belenous asked, readying his halberd, "Fear?"

"Hardly," Erwin replied, "Your people need you, Lord Belenous. Should you die today, all that would happen is that the Empire sends another official to rule in your place. This may very well lead to dissent and insurrection. Your people do not trust the Empire, not yet, but they trust you. Should you yield and join the Empire, I promise that your lands will remain in the hands of your family and your people will be under the aegis of the Empire for as long as it stands."

"Which will not be for long, Erwin!" a voice called out, causing Erwin to turn in his saddle to see Cherie and her dragon land on the roof of the town hall, "Why is it that you cannot see that? The peace that the Empire espouses is an illusion! How long before the Empire faces insurrections from within its own borders? How long before the people, sick of its tyranny, rise up in rebellion?"

Erwin was not slow on the uptake. He was standing alone, in the town square, with Cherie blocking his one path of escape and the Lord of Azure Vale and his bodyguard blocking another. He was trapped. Damn it. His lips curved into a mocking smile. So, that was it...Cherie had planned to isolate him all along. And with the Azure Vale's Lord and his bodyguard backing her up, there was no way he would get out of this engagement without a scratch.

"Do you have a better alternative, Cherie?" Erwin asked the Princess of Kalxath, "Does Kalxath? How do you propose to end this war? We can talk about peace all we want, but the fact remains that without a strong hand to impose it and to enforce it, we will return to this bloody age we are fighting to bring to an end. For as long as I can remember, Cherie, I have seen war at its worst. I have fought in sieges and witnessed atrocities enough to know that I want it all to end. And for that, the Empire needs Langrisser."

"Erwin..." the emotion in Cherie's voice caused Erwin's heart to waver, "stop this. Surrender and I may forgive you for everything you have done..."

"It is too late to try to change my mind, Cherie," Erwin replied, his voice rough as Riana's face appeared in his mind, her golden eyes filled with sorrow, "I made my choice that day. I chose to side with the Empire. Whether or not the peace that will come when the Empire finally unites the continent is false, I will fight to ensure that – for as long as I live – that peace is as real as we can make it."

Cherie was silent for several long moments.

"So be it, Erwin. If you will not surrender, then I must stop you."

Erwin raised his sword and pointed it at Cherie, "Try."

**X X X**

_**Cherie's POV**_

Cherie coughed up blood, the wounds inflicted on her by Erwin as grievous as the ones inflicted on her dragon by Hein and Imelda's elven archers. She gritted her teeth. She had underestimated Erwin, even though Lester had warned her not to. She looked over her shoulder, her eyes stinging as she saw the battle-flags of the Reyguard Empire fly over the conquered town.

She turned towards one of the surviving angels of her bodyguard, "Sound...the retreat. Get my warriors out of here. We must get to Langrisser before the Empire."

_**To be continued...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Der Langrisser - Side Imperial**_

_**Chapter 4: The Old Soldier**_

_**Written by Spiritblade**_

_**Disclaimer: **_Der Langrisser belongs to Masna. Special thanks to the people who have spent over five years translating it; had it not been for you guys and girls, I would never have understood the storyline and would have not been inspired to write these stories. This story comprises of multiple one-shots, each from the eyes of the characters from the game, and is set on the Imperial path.

Now, the only thing I have done is take some very small liberties with the story. Names of cities and commanders not seen in the game are mine. I may seriously consider putting some scenes that will not take place in the game – but that is a bridge I will cross when I get to it.

Be forewarned, this story is increased to 'M' for…intimate scenes. My more…playful side wants to be let out. The flavour of the story may have changed a bit, now. Things will be harder, harsher, in order to capture the essence of the Holy Sword War – and war, as everyone knows, is hell.

**(O)**

_**Azure Vale Keep, several hours after the battle…**_

Erwin studied the map before him before looking up at the messenger who stood at attention before him. A trio of riders mounted on griffons had flown all the way from Castle Reyguard bearing a message from the Imperial Court's archmage and leader of the Black Dragon Army, Eggbert, himself. The archmage had informed Erwin that Langrisser, from what he and his subordinates had managed to piece together regarding the legendary Holy Sword, was located at the ruins of Castle Baldea. The fortress had once been the seat of power of the Baldean Empire, which had ruled over a vast swathe of the continent for over a century. It had been a golden age of peace and prosperity, one that came to an end when ambitious warlords within the country sought the power that its rulers had confined within the impenetrable walls of the Sacred Vault.

The siege of Castle Baldea had lasted for ten days and nights, its defenders outnumbered by the besiegers almost twenty to one. The soldiers of the Baldean Royal Family had made their enemies pay in blood for every yard of ground, but even their determination and skill could not turn back the horde that was arrayed against them. When the warlords and their champions finally breached the inner citadel of Castle Baldea, the last King of the Baldean Empire, Ledin II, had his Court Mages unleash a wide-area effect enchantment that levelled not only the castle but turned the surrounding countryside into hell on earth. When the rain of flame ended, a deluge buried Castle Baldea and the city it stood sentinel over beneath the waves of what would eventually become Lake Amseran.

Doren had often told Erwin about Baldea. The older man was clearly in love not only with the city, but with its people. He would tell the boy who sat on his knees about the gilded, ornate gateway that led into the domicile of the Baldean Royal Family and the mighty warriors that stood watch over the heart of a dream made real. He would sing folk songs that Erwin would one day sing as he walked the length and breadth of two continents. He would speak of the tall, gleaming towers and massive libraries that were the homes of mages and priests who helped the Royal Family oversee the vast lands they ruled. And, when Erwin grew older, Doren would tell him about the beautiful women that would walk its streets as the sun surrendered its dominion of the skies to its lunar twin and those that lived in lands outside but under the shadow of Baldea.

He would tell Erwin of distant countries on a far-off land that he was sent to explore and make allies of; lands that Erwin would later travel to as mercenary, pirate and adventurer. It was in those lands he would drink deep from the chalice of life and freedom before returning to El Sallia. There were times when Erwin wished he had never left the continent of Valusia (1). It had been a land of savage beauty, where the strength of a man's sword-arm and his wits could win him a kingdom – or the embrace of the seductive beauties who called that continent home. Erwin had lain with many of them during his travels, from warrior maid to lustful courtesan; the memory of their warm flesh and fierce passion was seared into his blood.

The sight of them, Erwin knew would have driven Hein out of his mind with lust. The mage was an out-and-out pervert, but he was far better than Morgan Yardow, whom Erwin had met during the Empire's siege of the temple he and Riana had taken refuge at after the Imperials attacked the town Erwin and his band had chosen to settle down in for the winter. He frowned. Leon had said that, one day, Morgan would go one step too far and Vargas would have no choice but to deal with him.

"Is something wrong, my lord…?" the Royal Guard sergeant asked, seeing a look of stony fury on the red-haired general's face.

"Nothing, sergeant," Erwin replied quickly, "I was just remembering my adventuring days. I miss the days when I only had to worry about my own arse – and those of fifty others. Life seemed so much simpler, then. Now, I am saddled with the headache of leading a force more than ten times their number."

"Our Emperor thinks highly of you, General Erwin, and believes you to be the right man for the job. Otherwise, he wouldn't have put General Leon, Vargas and Lady Imelda under your command. And honestly, sir, after your victory at Caer MacDonald, I would do the same had I been in our Emperor's shoes."

"Flattery is not going to improve your chances of a promotion, sergeant," Erwin grinned briefly, "But tell me, is the occupation of Caer MacDonald complete?"

"Yes, my lord. The defences of the city have been restored and strengthened. Five Legions are stationed there now, and General Lucien is hiring mercenaries to augment our forces who are fighting to take the Kingdom of Durenim to the South. But, there are rumours that the King of Durenim, Ashford II, is making a compact with several barbarian tribes. If he manages to gain their allegiance, it will delay the Empire's conquest of Durenim by half a year."

Erwin looked back at the maps on the table, "Do you know which tribes King Ashford is attempting to win to his banner?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I do not know. It is best that you ask…" the sergeant's reply was cut off by a knock on the door, and a female voice requesting the red-haired general's permission to enter.

"Come in, Erika. The door's not locked," Erwin called out as he rolled up the maps. In strode two servant girls, bearing food and drink on silver trays. Both girls were clad in low-cut green robes with gold scrollwork on the rims and ornate silver and ruby-inlaid belts around their slender waists. The first girl had blonde hair, while the second had ebony hair. The sergeant chuckled inwardly as he watched the two girls set their trays on the nearby table. Lord Belenous, the late ruler of Azure Vale, had excellent taste. The sergeant could tell from the sway of their hips and the lustful light in their eyes that the girls were more than just scullery maids.

"Will there be anything else, General?" the golden-haired servant asked, her voice husky.

"No, Erika. You and Miriel may go," Erwin said, "And thank you for the food."

"Yes, general," the girl could not hide the disappointment in her voice as she and her companion left the room. The Royal Guard sergeant raised an eyebrow. It was clear in the tone of her voice that the golden-haired servant girl, had ideas of warming the red-haired general's bed. Erwin saw the look on his face, and chuckled, "I know what you're thinking, sergeant. I wouldn't mind some company, but now is not the time to be distracted. We have a war to win. Now, what was it you were saying…?"

**X X X**

_**Imperial Camp, Azure Vale outskirts**_

Rohga was resting his back against his enormous sword, which laid stuck a foot deep into the earth like a massive crucifix and was enjoying a jug of the best wine he had tasted in many years. By the Goddess, this was the stuff that made life worth living! It went down like fire, and warmed the stomach and the blood. And best of all, it would not give the imbiber a hangover the following morning (though he or she had better be prepared to watch the world spin for the better part of the night!). His comrades were talking about their past exploits with the Imperial troops over ale and food. Rohga's second-in-command, Chris Winterblade, was regaling to a group of about two dozen soldiers about how he barely managed to avoid getting his bones blasted out of his body by an angry sorcerer.

Rohga grinned inwardly; what he did not tell the rest was that he had bedded said sorcerer's daughter, and the man had not been happy. Throw in the fact that the mage was a stereotypical Kalxathian noble with a set of beliefs dating back a thousand years ago, and you had a recipe for trouble. And to make matters worse, the girl had given birth to Chris's son, thus causing the mage no end of embarrassment and evening a dozen scores amongst his peers who had been offended by their compatriot's high-and-mighty attitude. To add insult to injury, the mage's own daughter left him, determined to make her own way in the world and not rely on her father any longer. The knowledge that he had a son did not stop Chris from bedding other girls and siring more. Goddess, Rohga would pay for the day Chris runs into a girl that would sink her claws deep and never let him go. The big mercenary turned his gaze to the distant keep of Azure Vale, where four Imperial generals – including one newly-elevated to the position in the wake of the conquest of Caer MacDonald – had taken up residence. He would bet a month's pay that Erwin was thinking about Riana; that girl was gentle, beautiful as the angels the Princess of Kalxath had led, and strong in a way that few female warriors were.

"Captain, what are you thinking about?" a voice broke Rohga out of his thoughts.

Rohga turned to face one of his soldiers, who was handing him a steaming plate of food. The big mercenary set his jug down and took the plate, "Just wondering how our captain is holding up. Today's fight was pretty ugly. How are our wounded, Drake?"

"General Imelda's healers are almost done. We will be back to full strength by next morning."

"And our supplies…?"

"We're…" and Rohga's reply was cut off when the guards at the pickets raised the alarm, causing Imperial soldiers to leap to their feet, weapons drawn. The big mercenary threw the plate of food to the ground and ripped his great-sword out of the ground, his voice raised to a thunderous bellow, "Draw steel, boys! We've got company!"

Rohga grabbed a nearby Imperial soldier and ordered him to raise the alarm in Azure Vale. If the Army of Light had planned a second assault on the town, they were not going to catch the finest soldiers in the Empire with their pants down!

**X X X**

"I am glad that you have chosen to swear your allegiance to our Empire, Lady Ashen," the robed Imperial delegate spoke as he watched the elite soldiers of three of the Four Heavenly Dragons form up, clad in armour and weapons drawn, "But our agreement was that you would march your clan to the south to fight the warriors of the Kingdom of Durenim…"

The scantily-clad woman who held an ornate, steel helm in the shape of a bird under her arms watched impassively as the heavily-armoured Imperial troops lowered their halberds in a perfect line, daring the barbarians to charge them. The warriors of the Phoenix tribe readied their weapons, awaiting the command of their chieftain. She turned to face the Imperial representative, "I know I promised you that. But for now, I will heed the advice of my tribe's shamans. There will be time enough for us to face our age-old enemies in the south, Master Kierst. But, to do so, my mate will need the Holy Sword of legend."

"Your mate, Lady Ashen…?" Kierst Brightblade asked, confused. There had been many generals and captains in the Imperial Army who would be more than glad to be the mate of the Phoenix tribe's princess. Ashen Fireheart's beauty was primal and undeniable, melding the sensuality of a prostitute and the ferocity of a Blue Dragon Knight into an alluring whole.

She smirked, her ruby lips curving in a smile, "Why, General Erwin Blazecrown, of course – the man who conquered Caer MacDonald and freed us from the oppression from the dogs of Dun Caras. The last of a bloodline of Kings who, because of the greed and ambition of lesser men, is now nothing more than a wandering mercenary looking for a home…"

"What are you talking about, Lady Ashen?"

"The barbarian tribes that call El-Sallia home, Master Kierst, each have a prophecy that forms the core of their beliefs. Each prophecy is handed down by a representative of the Goddess or by those of the Great Enemy to the Thousand Tribes. Many of those tribes have perished in the centuries since the end of the Age of Myth when the Prince of Light and the Prince of Chaos fought a bitter war for dominion of these lands, exterminated either by those who were supposed to be their allies or by their ancient enemies in Velzeria. There are similarities in the Prophecies that were handed down to those who knelt to the Great Enemy and the Tribes that swore fealty to the Goddess…." and the barbarian princess smiled as she saw armed and armoured horsemen thunder towards them, led by a general with crimson hair. The stories she had heard from those who had managed to escape the Imperial siege of Caer MacDonald had described the Lion of the Empire were not a lie. He was a young man on the cusp of greatness, and her tribe's shamans and lore-keepers had promised her that the sons and daughters born of their blood would fight alongside their father to resurrect a dream ruined by the ambitions of lesser men. He would have many lovers, all of them siring numerous children, and the new Dynasty would be the pillars of the new era that was to come.

'_The long war between the Goddess and the Great Enemy is about to come to an end, Princess Ashen. But the outcome has yet to be decided. When the Great Emperor's star rises in the skies of our land, its crimson light lighting his road to victory or defeat, the battle-cry of the Four Dragons will thunder across the land, their might and the swords of their armies laying waste to those who would not kneel before the banner of the Great Emperor._

'_And should the stars shift in their alignment, one among the Four Dragons will lead the Lion and his brethren to the Great Emperor's banner. When the mighty fortress of the central plains named after a benevolent hero we honour even in our ballads fall, then you must go, Princess, to the Vale where the Ocean kisses the shore. And there, swear fealty to the Lion.'_

"Master Kierst, I believe it is time you calm the ire of our Emperor's servants. They do not look pleased with our sudden arrival…"

"I still wish you had done as I asked…" the man grumbled as he spurred his horse forward to meet them, raising his staff of office to identify himself as one of the Empire's emissaries.

**X X X**

_**An hour later, back at Azure Vale Keep…**_

Leon looked at the sheepish Imperial emissary, unable to decide whether to be angry or amused. While he could understand that trying to gainsay the chieftain-princess of the Phoenix Tribe would be a diplomatic _faux pas_ and cause the tribe's warriors to dismember him, Leon wished that the emissary had put in more effort trying to convince her that her strength would be better used in the Durenim campaign. His Majesty, Emperor Bernhardt, had made it clear to his emissaries to the barbarian tribes that they were not to offend them in any way; an offended tribe would mean giving their enemies another ally. And if Master Kierst's words were to be believed, the chieftain-princess of the Phoenix Tribe had made it clear that she will swear fealty to the Imperial Throne on the condition that she join Erwin on his mission to claim Langrisser.

The blonde general of the Blue Dragon Knights rubbed his temples. This could prove to be problematic. The Emperor had dictated that any barbarian tribes swayed to the Imperial Throne were to be sent to the south to topple Ashford II from his throne or to help the Legions secure regions that had recently been conquered. In return, their ancestral lands would be guaranteed – and their people protected – by Imperial writ and law. How would His Majesty view this?

He turned to look at the golden-haired chieftain-princess as she stood beside Erwin, pointing out a path that would allow them to get to the sunken ruins of Castle Baldea before the Army of Light did. Leon watched the bronzed flesh of the princess gleam in the firelight, and felt his face redden. Like many of the female barbarians Leon had met over the years, Ashen Fireheart was almost naked, her skin covered in white war-paint and armour that served to only enhance her femininity. How was Erwin able to keep his composure like that? His respect of Erwin went up several notches. Leon doubted he would have been able to speak coherently in the presence of a woman like Ashen. The Blue Dragon Knight general coughed to cover up his rising embarrassment, something that had not gone unnoticed by his companions.

Imelda looked at him from the nearby couch, her lips curved in amusement as she drank from her wine-filled goblet. Vargas was listening attentively to the discussion Erwin and Ashen were having, even as he studied the enormous map of Northern El-Sallia on the wall. Hein could not help but stare at Ashen, the redness of his face threatening to turn his teal hair the same shade of crimson, while Rohga only nodded in admiration and approval. Determined to take his mind off matters of the flesh, he asked Imelda about how they were going to report to their Emperor regarding the Phoenix Tribe's disobedience.

"There's no need to worry, Leon," the sultry Water Dragon general replied, "I doubt His Majesty will even raise an eyebrow over a trivial matter such as this. And besides, we are in sore need of reinforcements – and the nearest city we can request aid from is five days' away. While I do not doubt our ability to tear a larger army to pieces, the thought of not having my ass covered is…insulting. If nothing else, the Phoenix Tribe will serve well as our rearguard and as our scouts."

"Imelda has a point, Leon." Vargas spoke finally, "I have no desire to blunder into an Anti-Imperial League trap and waste the lives of the men and women under our command when we could have avoided it. I sent a request back to Reyguard earlier requesting a Night Elf detachment be permanently attached to our army. They will reach Azure Vale in three days…"

"You will have to amend their deployment orders, Vargas," Leon said, "Have them meet us at the ruins of Castle Baldea. I will send our orders to Laird to meet up with them and do the same."

"But isn't Laird…?" and Imelda froze in mid-sentence as she realized what Leon had done. The Blue Dragon Knight-General grinned; his Water Dragon counterpart was not the only one who knew how to circumvent the rules. Vargas shook his head, chuckling. Their conversation was interrupted when they saw Erwin walking towards them.

"Ashen has showed me a path that would get us to Castle Baldea ahead of Cherie and her army. There is only one problem – it's guarded."

"And you're worried about that, Erwin?" Imelda waved her hand nonchalantly as she took a full swallow of her drink.

"I would be, Imelda. The place we're going to is Dragon Bridge. And that place is guarded by Kalxath's Iron Guard."

Imelda spat out her drink, and shot Erwin a disbelieving look before cursing, "You don't intend to…!"

Erwin's grin would have made an arch-demon proud, "I intend to."

"You're insane," the golden-haired Water Dragon General scowled.

"I know. And that is why this will work. Vargas, Leon – how long does it take to prepare an army to be teleported?"

"Two to three days at least," Leon replied, "Why?"

"Can you get a message to Reyguard to mobilize three battalions of each of your Legions before tomorrow morning?"

"Yes. What do you have in mind?"

"You know that Kalxath's Iron Guard mans a Keep near Dragon Bridge. We're going to take it and secure the Empire's flanks along the way. Here is what I propose…"

**X X X**

Erwin leaned back in his chair, his azure eyes on the pure white orb that hung high in the night sky. No longer in armour and wearing only a tunic and trousers, he allowed himself the luxury of solitude. Being an Imperial General was hard work, Erwin knew. Where most generals would delegate all their responsibilities to their subordinates, those of the Empire took a lion's share of it and delegated the rest. The running of a Legion is the responsibility of its commanding officer, and woe betide the man (or woman, for the Emperor cared little of the gender of his subordinates) who fell short of his exacting standards. The room Erwin rested in belonged to Lord Belenous, and its well-furnished interiors bespoke of the Lord's love of luxury – something the red-haired general was not used to.

But if there was one he would not complain of having at any one given time, it was herbal tea. A hot mug rested on the table next to Erwin, the steam rising from it dancing sinuously in the sea breeze that blew into the room. But before he could reach for the mug, he heard the door in the adjacent room open, and a voice call out his name. Erwin raised an eyebrow. What was the chieftain-princess of the Phoenix Tribe doing here? Was there something she wanted?

"I'm in here, Lady Ashen. Come in. The door is not locked," Erwin called out as he stood up. Ashen entered the room seconds later. The leader of the Phoenix Tribe was wearing a fur-lined mantle over her shoulders and a cloak which, he had learnt earlier, belonged to her father. He could make out the hilt of the Moon Blade, the hereditary sword which the rulers of the Phoenix Tribe had wielded since the days of the Age of Myth and presented to them by the Prince of Light himself. Ashen had not come alone. Standing on either side of her were two handmaidens who were as scantily-clad as their princess. They wore ornate, winged half-helms, shoulder guards, bracers and cloaks. They were armed, Erwin saw, reaching instinctively for his sword.

"Is there something you want to speak to me about, Princess…?" Erwin asked, hoping that he was not acting in a way the princess deemed hostile or discourteous.

"Call me Ashen, Erwin. We are allies now – and equals. There is no need for formalities between us. As to why I'm here, I wanted to have a private conversation with you. May I sit?"

Erwin nodded and indicated the table nearby, "I was hoping to get what little rest I could before daybreak tomorrow, Ashen. But I doubt I will be able to sleep, anyway. A drink…?" and he raised his cup of herbal tea, "It's better than ale. And trust me, the last thing you want before a fight is a hangover."

Ashen's lips curved in an amused smirk, "I thank you for your concern, Erwin, but I am not like most women. I am more than able to drink any of my clansmen under the table, as your friend – Rohga, was it? – found out. Oh, and can you please tell your other friend – the mage, what was his name again?"

"Hein Schtauffen. Why are you…?" Erwin froze, "Wait. Please do not tell me he…"

"That he did, Lord Erwin," one of Ashen's handmaidens said, "Had it not been for your big friend, Rohga, Lord Hein would have lost more than his hands. He would have lost the right to have been called a man for the rest of his life."

Erwin fought to maintain his composure, "You are…?"

"Her name is Kriyesha," Ashen replied, indicating the dark-haired woman who had spoken earlier before indicating her crimson-haired counterpart, "And this one is Bael. They're my half-sisters…and the leaders of my bodyguard."

"An honour, I'm sure," Erwin raised his cup in salute, grinning, "And please, feel free to hit Hein should he step over the line. Just try not to kill him. Please? He owes me a debt, and he will crawl back out of the Chaos Hells if only to pay it. That is providing he has not ridden every demoness and female rebel angel there ragged first."

It took five minutes for the three women to regain their composure.

"Now, you wanted to speak to me about something, Ashen?"

Ashen's lips pulled into a smile he had seen on many a courtesan as she stood up and nodded towards her half-sisters. Erwin felt his heart race as Bawl and Kriyesha moved towards the still-lit candles and extinguished them, casting the room in darkness that was illuminated only by the light of the moon and the stars. Ashen circled around the table, allowing her cloak to slide off her smooth shoulders, revealing her body in all its glory. Her honey-gold hair tumbled over her shoulders, luminescent in the darkness, cradling her nude body like she would her yet-unborn child.

Erwin heard the sound of a glass bottle hitting the ground, instants before she leaned over and kissed him, sharing the sweet draught that he had tasted once before. His eyes widened. Erestar…?! His phallus, already erect at the sight of the Phoenix Tribe's chieftain-princess and her escorts, swelled with lustful desire. He felt Ashen's hand run down his tunic, parting it and revealing his bare chest before reaching for his belt.

"Ashen…what are you doing?" Erwin staggered to his feet, only to find that he was unable to stand. He felt Kriyesha and Bael move to catch him and move him towards the bed. They helped Ashen remove the last of his clothing, leaving his body exposed to the cool air, before stripping themselves. He felt the three women run their eyes over him, the approval in their gaze making the blood in his veins turn to steam. Ashen climbed the bed, straddling him.

"Hein and Rohga asked me for a favour – one I do not mind granting. You have fought long and hard, Erwin, and the path you walk is both bloody and painful. But know that you are not alone. You have comrades by your side who share your dream for an era when the wars that have long wracked their land come to an end. My tribe's shaman has told me of your love for the girl who is now your enemy. And though parted, she still loves you and longs for the moment you will see the error of your ways…" Ashen replied as she took Erwin's hands and put them on her breasts, allowing her soon-to-be lover to feel the firmness and fullness of them, "But I tell you that you are not wrong. And I shall not be the only one.

"The stars have spoken, Erwin, and they whisper of a destiny that will soon be made real. One day, you will be king – and your blood will flow rich and strong through your children, sired by your many lovers who will march by your side till the day you draw your last breath."

**X X X**

_**Dragon Bridge, the next day…**_

Leon looked at the Kalxathian battalions that stood ready to repel the Imperial advance. As Erwin had predicated, the battalions that garrisoned Dragon Keep were none other than Kalxath's famed Iron Guard. What more, they were reinforced by elements of Kalxath's 3rd Army. The scouts of the Phoenix Tribe had reported that the warriors of Dragon Keep had fortified the opposite embankment and had siege weapons such as ballistae and catapults ready to bombard any unit that tried to traverse the Dragon Bridge.

And the river…the river was deep enough for aquatic units to hide in. But the only way to draw any ambushing units out of hiding was to take the bait – and to negate the effectiveness of the siege weapons was to quickly get into combat. But the plan had its risks: the units that led the charge across the bridge would have to take the full brunt of the Kalxathian attack. Of all the army, only the battalions under Erwin's, Vargas's and his command had the equipment necessary to implement the plan. Those under Hein, Rohga, Imelda and Ashen would be torn to pieces within moments.

And Hein and Imelda were the only two who were capable of casting Charms that had the range and power to destroy the siege weapons. It was an impasse that needed to be broken – and soon. Vargas pulled up his armoured destrier next to Leon's, "We have no choice but to charge into the teeth of their spears, it will seem, Leon. And those siege weapons...many of our men will die today."

"Not if Erwin's plan works, Vargas. Has Eggbert received our message?"

"Yes," Vargas grinned, "Let's just say that our subordinates were not happy at being roused from their beds after more than twelve hours of training…"

Leon chuckled, "They're not going to have time to complain."

"True. Not with the Iron Guard's general giving them a better reason not to," Vargas replied before turning to his troops, his voice rising to a thunderous roar that could be heard by their enemies across the river, "All right, boys! Let us show these curs what real wolves are like! You take one backward step and I swear you will be cleaning latrines for the rest of the war! You hear me?!"

The answering roar from the assembled soldiers of the Empire was thunderous, a gauntlet thrown to their enemies, daring them to meet them in battle. Leon smiled, and drew his sword.

"Vargas…?"

"Yes?"

"I will lead the charge. Have Hein prepare to get us out of harm's way the moment should my gut feeling prove correct."

**X X X**

_**Dragon Bridge, Kalxath defence line**_

Aaron Bartfeld, one of Kalxath's Ten Generals and commander of the Iron Guard, studied the approaching Imperial Army warily. He could see the banners of the Fire Dragon army, the Blue Dragon Knights and the Water Dragon host fluttering in the wind. Three of the Four Heavenly Dragons – now this was a situation that could make even a hardened general nervous. Throw in the fact that the lion banner belonging to the Empire's newest, rising star and conqueror of the Kingdom of Dun Caras was among those of the Heavenly Dragon generals, and you had a recipe for trouble.

The old general found it hard to not be impressed. The Lion of the Empire was young, easily half Aaron's age, but he had travelled farther than Aaron had in his younger days and had learnt fighting skills in lands far from El-Sallia. He also knew what it took to lead men – something some of the nobles in Aaron's homeland thought they had by dint of their blood and upbringing. Aaron had heard of the way his countrymen had treated Erwin when he first arrived in Kalxath. It had astounded him that the red-haired general had not broken a few jaws, considering that the remarks had caused Aaron to break his favourite wooden mug. When he defected to the Empire, the remarks just became more acerbic – and caused Princess Cherie to storm from the Council Room in a rage. Not even Keith been able to approach his former student and ruler without risking a chair being thrown at him.

There were those who were determined to avenge the slight done to the Princess, and these had gated to Dragon Keep from Kalxath just hours before. Three battalions of Kalxathian Grenadiers led by the Stormwind brothers stood behind Aaron, ready to deliver vengeance upon the one who was slowly delivering the continent under the boot-heel of a tyrant. Aaron sniffed. Sure, he had problems with the way Kaiser Bernhardt did things, but he was a damn sight better than some of the Kings and provincial lords – some of whom had joined the Anti-Imperial League – who had delusions that the continent would be better off under their rule. The Kaiser of Reyguard was ambitious, true, but he had no illusions that the unification of the continent would be a bloody one – or that everyone could be made to see reason. For every lord or baroness the Emperor of Reyguard brought under his banner, there would be five others who would choose to raise their swords against him.

Aaron had met the future Kaiser of the Reyguard Empire when the latter had been nothing more than a general of a mercenary army. He had shivered under the charisma of the man and was awed by the pride and courage he displayed. The men and women of the Dragon army adored him and were willing to follow him into Velzeria if he but gave the command and led the way. Aaron remembered the words Bernhardt had once said after they parted ways: _'One day, I will resurrect the dream that the Kings of Baldea fought so hard to preserve. These wars will end, Aaron, when the lands are ruled by one king.'_

"General? What is your command?"

Aaron turned to look up at Dantarg Stormwind, a giant of a man who stood taller than Aaron by a good foot and outweighed him by over thirty pounds. Dantarg was clad from head to toe in silver and gold-inlaid battle-armour, and was armed with two great-swords. May the gods have mercy on the man who would have to fight Dantarg; they would most likely be killed in the first few seconds of the clash. His younger brother, Ansel, who stood at the head of his battalion, was just as enormous – and just as strong. Aaron could not help but pity Erwin: the two brothers were invincible when they worked together. The conqueror of Dun Caras was going back to Kalxath in chains, whether he liked it or not.

"Take up positions at the mouth of the bridge, Dantarg. Do not let any Imperial division get past you. And don't let your emotions get the better of you, you hear me? The Lion of the Empire is no fool. Strong as you and your brother are, the moment he has you in his clutches, it will be you who will end up in chains – or dead."

"Do you think he can defeat me and my brother that easily, General Aaron?"

Aaron turned to look back at the Imperial army, who were spreading out and positioning themselves in preparation of an attack. His eyes narrowed when he realized that the Blue Dragon Knights were preparing to lead the charge. He cursed, before turning to one of his soldiers, "Get Lieutenant Frostcrown and his company to join Captain Dantarg at the bridge. Now…!"

"Sir!" the soldier ran off.

"Aaron…?"

The old general raised his hand. What were the Imperials planning? And where was the Lion? Wait, there! Standing on the hill, surrounded by his Dragoons and flanked by the barbarians of the Phoenix Tribe and a company of infantry, he watched the deployment of the army before turning to look in Aaron's direction. The old man grinned, feeling the familiar thrill of exhilaration fire his veins. He drew his sword, swung it about several times to loosen his muscles, and pointed it at the Lion of the Empire. The red-haired general raised his lance in reply.

"It's been a long time since I felt this excited, Dantarg," Aaron replied, his irritation fading away, "Three of the Heavenly Dragons and the Lion of the Empire – now **THIS** is what I call a challenge. And to answer your question earlier, you have a fair chance of winning. I say fair, because General Erwin's subordinates will keep your brother and your soldiers from interfering – and because he will have it no other way. "

**X X X**

It did not take long for Aaron to realize that his plan to surround and flank the advancing Imperial army was not going to work. He had been tricked. The moment the lead elements of the Blue Dragon Knights slammed like a thunderbolt into Dantarg's Grenadiers and threatened to break the Phalanx companies, the naval battalions that had been lying in wait beneath the river surface emerged and charged towards the Imperial battalions trying to cross the Dragon Bridge and those on the opposite bank. That was when Aaron knew he had no choice but to commit to a full assault. The Imperials had forced his hand to the point that he either do so or watch as his assault forces get butchered.

And to make matters worse, one of the sorcerers in the Imperial Army soon cast a teleport Charm on the Blue Dragon Knights and their commander, bringing him back to the safety of the Imperial battle-line where he reformed the line and charged the advancing mermen and their Serpent Knight leaders. Aaron's eyebrows shot to his hairline when the Lion of the Empire unveiled one of the trump cards he had hidden up his sleeve: barbarian chariots. The moment the mermen battalions had advanced far enough from the coast, Erwin unleashed them. The shrieking battle-cries of the barbarian charioteers were soon deafened by the sounds made by the lightly-armoured mermen and the furious yells of their Serpent Knight leaders.

Aaron watched in horror as their bloody and torn bodies were sent flying or crushed under the hooves of the Blue Dragon Knights' warhorses. In less than ten minutes, what had once been a force of five hundred was reduced to less than a tenth of that number. The Serpent Knights, realizing that their companies were close to annihilation, started pulling back towards the waterline, hoping to regain the advantage. By then, salvation came in the form of Dantarg and his troops as they crashed into the Imperial battle-line, forcing them back far enough for Aaron's cavalry battalions to make their way towards Erwin's position.

That's it, then. This battle was as good as over. Was that all he had? Aaron felt disappointed. He had expected more from the man who had conquered Dun Caras. Aaron turned to walk away, only to freeze when he heard a thunderous crash from the battlefront. He whipped around to see a sight he would never forget for the rest of his life. There, hovering high over the mouth of the bridge, was a mandala, the sigils and insignias he knew belonged to the Night Elves. Fiery stars rained down from the mandala onto the battalions that held the bridge, throwing their bodies many metres into the air and scouring the land with whips of flame. He could see the few survivors throw themselves into the river if only to escape the devastation, uncaring if their armour would cause them to drown. Aaron turned to one of his sergeants, "Give the order for the battalions on and across the bridge to retreat. Now, damn it…!"

Aaron whipped out his sword and ordered his soldiers into formation. When that rain of fire ended, the Imperial would charge down the bridge and try to tear their beating hearts from what remained of the Dragon Keep's soldiers.

**X X X**

Erwin let out a long breath, unable to hide the relief that his gambit had worked. Had it not, there was no doubt that they would have had to pull back and re-organize. He tried to shut off his ears to the screams of his enemies as the Night Elf Moon Priestess who had arrived in the wee hours of the morning with her retinue unleashed the Star Fall Charm on her Emperor's enemies. It had taken Erwin and Leon some time to alter the plan, but it had worked magnificently. As the blinding glare of the Charm faded and the smoke settled, Erwin saw the utter devastation caused by his stratagem.

There were bodies everywhere, their blood spilling out from the horrific tears in their armour, and their broken voices calling out for aid causing even Erwin to flinch. He closed his eyes. This is what war was, the plague that afflicted the continent and which must end swiftly lest more be sent to the underworld. Erwin kicked his heels into Ruin's side and charged across the charred ground, "Across the bridge! Now! Take down the siege weapons and rout the rest of the Kalxathian army! Now – while they're in the midst of recovering!"

**X X X**

_**Army of Light camp, some 300 leagues from Castle Baldea, a day later…**_

Cherie could not believe it. Dragon Keep had been taken. Taken! Now the Empire practically had its western flanks secured from any assault the Anti-Imperial League could mount – and intercept any force that attempted to make its way into the Empire's heartland via the Salrath Road. The silver-haired princess looked down at the map spread out on the table before her. Blue flags on the map denoted where Anti-Imperial League forces were fighting against the Empire's Legions, which were denoted in red. Erwin's force, denoted in purple, and an Imperial relief force (denoted in red) stood on an area once under the dominion of Kalxath.

The princess of Kalxath turned her gaze to the kneeling forms of Aaron, Dantarg and Ansel, "With your defeat, Aaron, there is no army within a hundred leagues of Erwin's force capable of stopping him. There is no doubt in my mind that, at this very moment, he is marching towards Castle Baldea. Your defeat has cost us dearly, Aaron."

"Forgive me, princess," the old general replied, "But I never expected the Lion of the Empire to be so…tricky."

"He did not conquer Dun Caras's capital by not being cunning, Aaron. And get up. I have a job for the three of you. We have a chance to salvage this. Keith…" Cherie turned towards her mentor, "I want you to lead two thousand men to Castle Baldea while I take the rest and attempt to cut Erwin off."

"What are you planning, Cherie?" Keith asked.

"If we fail to stop Erwin or Leon from getting their hands on Langrisser, we will have one chance to stop him before he reaches the Imperial Capital…"

_**To be continued…**_

_**Author's annotations**_

Valusia is the name (which I gave) of the enormous continent from Conan the Barbarian. I'm bringing it in because it meshes well with the Der Langrisser world, albeit it is one more backward and just as dangerous.


End file.
